Find A Way Home
by TalesAndFables
Summary: Something happened to the Super Smash Bros. world that got them teleported in Sonic's world. Everybody is trying their best to find a way to return home while enduring everyone in Sonic's world.


**Chapter 1: How did we get here?**

It is night time, and everyone in the Smash bros. universe is asleep.

The only ones awake are those in space. Samus Aran, the world's famous bounty hunter. Fox McCloud, the greatest pilot. Rosalina, the princess and mother of the Lumas.

Samus has her power suit in it's safe place while she rests after a long and difficult fight against Ridley. She groans in frustration when she thinks about how she'll meet him again. Just how many times must that killer be killed to stop coming back?

Fox is piloting his ship. He got a signal indicating something going on somewhere in the system.

Rosalina is watching close on the Lumas as they play.

Yes, it's a quiet night even in space. If night can happen in space.

Suddenly, Samus' ship picked up something. She got off the bed and walk over to her screens.

Fox got the same alarm, and looks at the screen. From the looks of it, it's like some kind of energy activity going on.

Rosalina feels something is amiss, and sees some kind of bright star from the distance. She instructed Lubba to keep an eye on the Luma's as she went over there to take a look. One little Luma sees her leaving, and follows her.

They all got closer to the bright thing that just appeared. The closer they get, the bigger it is. It's so bright, they can't look at it without shielding their eyes from the brightness.

Fox closes his eyes, "WHAT THE HECK IS THAT THING!?" he screamed.

"What?" Samus asks, as she also tries to block the light from her sight, but she's trying her best to see what it is through her squinted eyes, "What is going on?"

"Oh dear," said Rosalina, "This isn't good." Then she hears a voice that's trying to call her. She turns around to find a Luma there, "Luma!" she floats towards him, and held him close, "What are you doing here?" she asked.

Before they knew it, that energy just got bigger, and then it explodes. Blinding all three of them as everything, their surroundings, the planets, and the universe, turned white.

(LATER, SOMEWHERE ELSE)

In Station Square, every bodies favorite blue speedy hero, Sonic The Hedgehog, is running through the streets. He runs towards the train that's heading for the Mystic Ruins. As soon as he got on, the passengers all wave and greet him. He waves back at them and takes his seat. The train starts to move towards it's destination.

Once he made it, he runs out of the train and heads towards Tails' workshop, and knocks on the door. Tails answers.

Sonic winks at him and greets with his famous smirk, "Hey there, Kiddo!"

Tails' face became cheerful when he sees him, "Sonic! What are you doing here!?"

"Well, I had nothing better to do, so I thought, why not see you? Wanna hang out?"

Tails' smile turns into a frown, "Aw, I'd love to Sonic, but I've got some work I gotta finish."

"Hey man. It's cool. Just wanted to check on ya. Maybe next time when your done?"

"Yeah!" Tails slowly closes the door, "See ya, Sonic."

"See ya." He waves Tails, goodbye. He is back to doing nothing at all again. He sighs, "Well, I gotta find something else to do, I guess."

He runs around the Mystic Ruins to see if he can find something to do in this boring place.

(MEANWHILE)

Some kids are gathering around the alleyway and found something interesting.

"What is that?" asks one kid who seems to be younger than the others.

"It's a 'who', not a 'what'. Stupid." said one who looks like he could be his brother.

Another kid reaches out to pat the strange sleeping figure, "Um…hello? Mister? You o.k?"

The figure slowly opens his eyes. He pushes himself up, stretches, and yawns. He looks around, and notices children around him, and that he's in a different location.

"Huh?" He asks, "What am I doing here? Where am I?"

The kids look at each other in confusion, and one of them answers, "Um…you're in Station Square."

The figure scratches his head and looks around in confusion, "Station Square? I've never heard of this place."

"Where did you come from?" asks another.

"I'm from the Mushroom Kingdom."

The children look at each other and try their best not to laugh so loud, but they laughed anyways, "HAHAHA! The Mushroom Kingdom!? HAHA! That's a weird name for a kingdom! HAHAHA!"

The figure feel annoyed that they're laughing at him, but he knows better than to argue with a bunch of children.

"HAHA! That's funny! What's your name, Mister?" asks another as he's taking deep breaths from laughing so hard.

"My name is Mario."

The children stop laughing, "Oh, I see. A foreigner. Then your not from around here."

"Where exactly is here?" he asks. He gets up, and walks towards the street.

When he left the alley, he saw a lot of buildings, cars, and people walking around the place.

"Mama Mia!" said Mario in a shock, "I haven't been in the big city when I last visited Brooklyn. How in the world did I get here?"

The children walk up behind him and said, "We just found you sleeping here."

Mario looks down and tries to think, "Hmm…this can't be Bowser's work. He's not a fan of other worlds and stuff."

"So…," asks one of the children, "How do you plan on finding your way home?"

"Hmm…I guess I'll just have to see if any of my friends are here, I guess."

"Do you even know where they are?"

"Nope! But I hope one of them will bump into me eventually." said Mario as he looks up at the two tall buildings that are close together, they make the way up so narrow.

"What are you doing?" asked one of the kids.

Instead of answering them, Mario just said, "Well, so long children." then he jumps really high than any normal human can. He jumps on one building and then to the other. He keeps doing this until he finally reaches the top.

The children seem so amazed by his jump, "WOW! How could a normal human jump like that?" "It's like he was flying, or defied gravity." "I wonder if we can jump like that."

As soon as Mario reaches the top, he could see the whole city down there. He looks around. The streets were indeed busy.

"O.k," he said to himself, "Now to find Luigi and the Princess. I hope I could find them. Unless I'm the only one here. But I must make sure." he runs and jumps from one building to the other.

When Mario lands on the glass like building, he spots something, "Huh?" When he got closer, he recognises who it is, "Mewtwo?

(MEANWHILE)

Fox McCloud is wandering around in some kind of jungle. There's nothing but grass, trees, and waterfalls.

"This place," says Fox, "Reminds me an awful lot about Sauria. Only no dinosaurs." he checks his phone wrist to see if he could call anyone, "Come in team! Is anyone there!?" all he could hear is static, "Hello? Darn it! Can't reach them. Exactly how far am I?"

He continues to walk around, "Man…how does anyone know where to go with no signs-WAH!" he almost fell off the edge of the island, but he quickly grabs the edge, "WHAT THE!?" he looks down and notices the island in the air, "A floating island?" he pulls himself up, then looks down with his hands in his pocket, "I'd be surprised if I haven't seen something like this before."

Then a voice came behind him, "HEY!"

Fox turns around to find a red, long hair, creature with big gloved hands, and he's glaring at him.

The native creature spoke, "What do you think you're doing on Angel Island?"

Fox raises a brow, "Angel Island?"

"It's this Island! Duh!"

"And who are you?"

"I'm Knuckles The Echidna! I'm the guardian of this Island. I make sure trespassers like you don't try to steal my Master Emerald."

"Master Emerald? What's that?"

Knuckles gets into a fighting stance, "Don't play dumb! I know you're here to steal it! Why else would anyone come to this Island for?"

"Um…" Fox folds his arms, "What about when people come here by accident?"

"No one comes here by accident! It's an Island in the sky! How can accidents happen!?" Knuckles yells.

"Well, I pilot an aircraft."

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO! GET OFF MY ISLAND!"

"Woah, woah. I would, but I don't know if my ship is here."

"Yeah right! If you won't get off, then you're gonna get it!" Knuckles brings up his fists and moves them like he's in a boxing ring.

Fox sighs, "Oh brother."

Knuckles rushes towards him only to have Fox use his illusion move to dodge his attacks, and end up behind Knuckles.

This shocks Knuckles, "What the!?" he turns around to see Fox behind him, "How?" He tries to punch him again, but Fox kept using his illusion technique to avoid his hits, "You're as fast as Sonic!"

Fox looks at him confused and asks, "Who's Sonic?"

Knuckles just ignores his questions, and tries to rush him again. Fox can tell he's going to try to kick his legs, so Fox just stays in one place. When Knuckles kicks his leg, Knuckles felt like he hit something so hard, he grips his foot and fell on the ground.

"OOWWWW!" Knuckles cries in pain, "MY FOOT! WHAT IS UP WITH YOU!?"

Fox lifts his leg pants, and shows his metal legs, "My legs are amputated."

"Why!?"

"It's to keep the blood from rushing to my legs. I do fly in space after all."

Knuckles massages his foot to ease the pain, "Who are you?"

"I'm Fox McCloud! I'm a pilot!"

Knuckles stands up, "Hmm…reminds me of another Fox that loves flying. In any case, find your ship and fly away!"

Fox folds his arms and glares back at Knuckles, "Yeah, I would, BUT I DON'T KNOW WHERE MY SHIP IS!" he yells.

"Well you can't stay here!"

"As if I want to! Maybe if you help me find my ship, I'd leave!" Suddenly, Fox hears something, "Who's that?"

"What?"

Fox runs towards where the noise came from.

Knuckles yells, "Where do you think your going!?" and chases after him.

When Fox made it, he found someone familiar, "DK?"

There stood Donkey Kong holding a banana in his hand, "Hm? Fox?" he questions, taking a closer look.

Fox walks closer, "You're here too? How?"

Donkey Kong shrugs, "I don't know. I was sleeping peacefully, but when I woke up, I found myself in this island. I was lucky to find at least one tree that gives out bananas."

As soon as Knuckles caught up with Fox, he spots Donkey Kong, "What!? Another one?"

Donkey Kong looks at Knuckles, "Who's this guy?"

Fox shrugs because he kind of forgot his name, "Something like…Pickles The Enchilada."

Knuckles' blood boils in anger, "KNUCKLES THE ECHIDNA!" then he looks back at Donkey Kong, "Who are you!?"

Donkey Kong threw his banana peel away, "I'm Donkey Kong."

"Say," said Fox, "Did you happen to see my airship?"

The big gorilla thought awhile, and said, "Well, I guess I do remember seeing something shiny on top of that waterfall." he points at where the water fall is.

"Could be my ship," said Fox, "Let's go get it. I have to get off this island, and figure out what happened."

"And," says Knuckles, "I want the two of you off my island."

Fox just waves his hand at him, "Yeah, yeah. Heard you the first time."

Knuckles growls at him, but decides to not start a fight right now. He just leads them the way to the waterfall. The sooner they leave the better.

"Come on, DK." Fox calls.

So Donkey Kong and Fox follow Knuckles.

"Say," says Donkey Kong, "I wonder what got us here?"

As they keep walking, Fox decides to explain what he saw before he blacked out, "I think it's got something to do with that strange light I saw in space. I wonder what caused it?"

"Are you sure?"

"It's possible. It's the only weird thing that happened that could've brought us here."

They continue to figure it out as they continue towards the waterfall.

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
